Down at the battlefield
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Porque todo termina cuando tu corazón cae... y Hinata lo sabía... NARUHINA


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de su genio creador Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**AVISO: Fic de regalo para Shanami Haruno por su cumpleaños :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DOWN AT THE BATTLEFIELD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué? _

Dos palabras. Dos únicas palabras eran las que rondaban mi mente dando vueltas como en un espiral. Lo teníamos todo. Poseíamos el poder y la voluntad suficiente como para vencer… ¿Cómo es que todo de repente se fue al vacío?

Mi cuerpo se siente terriblemente cansado. Me he quedado casi sin chakra en un intento de mantener al enemigo a raya. Caigo de rodillas mientras respiro con dificultad.

—¡Hinata! —una voz muy conocida me llega de pronto. Levanto la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Kiba se planta frente a mí con las manos extendidas, recibiendo el poderoso impacto de un ataque que yo no he visto. Mi amigo es atravesado sin contemplación alguna justo ante mis ojos y, sin embargo, logra detener su cuerpo lo suficiente para protegerme. Las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas.

—K-kiba-kun —sollozo con las manos temblándome violentamente.

Kiba sonríe. La sangre resbala por su barbilla, goteando y manchando la tierra. Escucho un desgarrador aullido de dolor. Akamaru llora por Kiba y se acerca a nosotros.

—N-no… no podía dejar que… q-que murieras así… —responde. Inesperadamente su fuerza le falla y se derrumba. Me estiro y me arrastro para alcanzarlo. Hay un agujero enorme en su pecho. Ya no tiene remedio. Akamaru baja la cabeza hacia su amo—… Akamaru… C-cuí… Cuídala…

Kiba sonríe una vez más hasta que sus ojos se oscurecen y su respiración se detiene. Mis lágrimas se derraman sobre el cuerpo muerto del que fue uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¡Kiba! —grito en medio del profundo dolor que me consume.

La rabia que me produce la pérdida provoca una revolución en mi interior. Ya no tengo mucho chakra, y sé que si lo intento no sobreviviré, pero eso poco me importa. Como puedo me pongo de pie. Doblo los brazos y cierro los ojos mientras busco en lo más profundo de mi ser la fuerza que necesito.

—¡Puño suave: Doble puño de león!

Dos enormes figuras felinas hacen su aparición en mis manos. Sólo necesito llegar hasta él. No tengo oportunidad de vencerlo, pero al menos espero darle un buen golpe.

Salgo corriendo en dirección al Jinchuriki del diez colas, lanzando fuera todo lo que se interpone en mi camino. Akamaru me persigue, pero noto que deja de hacerlo cuando una de esas cosas se le lanza encima. Me detengo un segundo, contamplando al canino a mitad de su batalla, pero mi cerebro me obliga a seguir adelante. Mi corazón está acelerado y hace presión contra mis costillas. Respiro y sigo avanzando, implacable. Moriré aquí, lo sé, pero no será antes de que ese maldito me conozca a mí y a mi furia.

Al fin lo veo. Está ahí, como si nada, contemplando el caos y la muerte que ha ocasionado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El cuerpo me tiembla, pero debo resistir. Puedo lograrlo.

Madara enfoca su mirada en mí, fría y calculadora. Levanta una mano y me apunta con ella.

—¡Hinata! —alguien me grita, y de pronto me agarran y me empujan hacia un lado. Aun así, el jutsu alcanza a rozarnos, enviándonos con un poderoso impulso más allá de todos nuestros amigos caídos. Chocamos contra una roca sin poder evitarlo, pero mi acompañante se voltea y me abraza con fuerza en un intento de salvarme de la colisión.

Distingo su empolvada ropa anaranjada antes de soltarlo y separarme de él en la caída. Mis ojos vuelven a derramar lágrimas. No creía que volvería a verlo.

Mi cuerpo se golpea y termino tumbada boca abajo. Naruto cae a mi lado de la misma forma, y escupe sangre por la boca antes de abrir los ojos y centrarse en mí.

—N-naruto-kun —susurro en voz baja. Mi chakra está en cero y no puedo moverme.

—¿E-estás… bien… Hinata?... —pregunta con un deje de preocupación. Muevo la cabeza una vez—… Q-qué… qué bien… —sonríe—… A-aq… aquella vez… aquella vez no… no te di una respuesta… —inhala con fuerza haciendo un gesto de dolor. Abro los ojos—… E-es… una lástima… que me digne a… a decírtelo en este… momento, dattebayo… N-no… no sabes cuánto lo…lo siento…

—Naruto-kun —lloro sin poder contenerme.

—S-si… siempre te quise… —confiesa—… A-aunque al principio… nunca… nunca te vi c-como algo más que… que una amiga… —vuelve a toser sangre. Eso no es bueno—… Pero… cuando acudiste en mi ayuda…en el ataque de Pain... e-ese día… ese día algo se despertó en mí, dattebayo… Y… y ese sentimiento sólo… sólo creció cuando Sakura-chan me dijo que… que me amaba… Yo… yo… te amo, Hinata… —me dice con los ojos brillantes de emoción—… Me… me di cuenta cuando… cuando hablé con mi madre… L-lamento… lamento haber esperado… hasta ahora para decírtelo… Lo siento, Hinata…

No puedo dejar de llorar. Naruto me ama. Él me ama después de todo.

Naruto vuelve a toser nuevamente, pero esta vez no para. Una lágrima silenciosa se desliza por su mejilla. No había visto llorar a Naruto desde… su niñez. Él me mira y me dedica una sonrisa tímida… y entonces sus profundos ojos azules pierden su luminosidad…

—Naruto-kun… —lo llamo. Él no me contesta—… Naruto-kun… —logro mover mi mano hacia él, ignorando el dolor que me producen los músculos. Le toco la cara con suavidad. Está frío—… ¡Naruto-kun! —lo zarandeo pero no se mueve. La sonrisa ha quedado grabada en su cara. Mis lágrimas vuelven a liberarse, esta vez con desesperación— ¡Naruto-kun! —grito mientras acerco mi cuerpo al suyo. Sollozo con fuerza mientras me abrazo al cuerpo sin vida de la única persona a la que he amado desde que tengo uso de razón.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué la maldad y el odio tuvo que vencer? ¿Por qué al final todo ha terminado así?

Preguntas sin respuesta.

Después de todo, la causa no importa, sólo el efecto.

El efecto que produce el dolor a mi debilitado corazón… un destrozado corazón que emite con su último aliento restante un nostálgico adiós…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**:'( triste, lo sé… bueno, no me queda nada más que decir; lo escrito, escrito está… espero que te guste tu regalo Shanami-chan n.n… De mí para ti, okno xD… Happy birthday!**_

_**Mina-Hai. **_


End file.
